


Milan: March 2018

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: Yuri fills in a missing piece of Otabek's past.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Milan: March 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia tells me: “Milan notably hosts the oldest and largest Chinese community in Italy, with almost 21,000 people in 2011.” As soon as I read that, I knew what I had to do. 
> 
> My headcanon puts the series’ Barcelona Grand Prix as the one in 2015 and I fill in the rest with the real events, so instead of the Worlds where Otabek won his bronze (with Victor and Chris) being in Saitama, I get to move it to Shanghai
> 
> Also I mixed up the birthdates for Otabek and Yuri. Pretend Yuri's is March 31. ;)
> 
> For the prompt: Ripped  
> See the series for other notes.

The poster was primarily in Chinese, not something you’d expect to see in Italy, but that didn’t explain why Otabek would actually stop. Then Yuri noticed the picture of the DJ. The very handsome DJ.

“A friend of a friend?” Yuri said, trying to sound casual, like he was tossing out his usual tease.

“A friend, first degree. I met him when I was celebrating my medal in Shanghai.” World championships. Before they met. The implication was very clear, and Yuri knew that Otabek had a life before December 2015. But knowing and _knowing_ were two different things. 

“Lauren says I have a type,” Otabek said, still looking at the poster with a fond smirk, likely to fill the awkward silence Yuri left as he tried to unclench his jaw. 

“Yeah, what’s that?” 

Otabek turned his head to look at Yuri from the corner of his eye. “Tall and stunningly beautiful,” he said, the smirk turning into a smile. 

The compliment and the accompanying sweep of Otabek’s gaze were supposed to be a distraction, but Yuri wasn't taking the bait. Part of him wanted to know more about Otabek’s past, and part of him...didn’t. Fuck, it was like picking at a scab! “You think he’s stunningly beautiful?" 

“He is objectively beautiful, yes. And his smile—” Otabek cleared his throat and wiped the smile off of his own face, then said, very somberly, “Yes.”

“I think we should go see him,” Yuri said, trying really hard to project mild curiosity rather than the jealousy surging through him. He had no reason to be jealous, he was certain. The after-party following the Worlds reception was pretty much tradition, and Yuri could be gracious. For a particular definition of the word. 

“The date is last month.” Otabek tapped the ripped edge of the missing quarter of the poster; the “F” in Febbraio was gone, but the rest of the word was clear followed by the year. “Since Worlds was when we met, we tend to check in around this time. He said we were going to miss each other this year. He’s got a gig in Spain this week, I think.” 

The next wave of jealousy actually helped clear some of Yuri’s confusion. What he knew about Otabek’s life was like that poster, pieces ripped from a larger whole. He had a hint of what the missing parts contained but only around the edges. Here was someone who sat in the middle of one of those voids, a piece of Otabek’s life Yuri would likely never have known about if they hadn’t stumbled across this tattered piece of paper. 

“We could take a detour on the way home. After.” 

He meant the suggestion to seem offhand, but he knew he didn’t quite make it. Otabek turned to face him, looking intently into his eyes, asking a silent question which Yuri pretended not to see. “We can’t. Victor has a surprise birthday party planned for when you get back to Saint Petersburg.” Otabek said distractedly, still looking at Yuri like he was trying to see inside his brain, even though Yuri couldn’t meet his gaze anymore. “Do you really want that? To meet him.” He nodded to the poster. 

“You obviously liked him. Still like him. I…” What the fuck _was_ he trying to say?! To say he was okay with Otabek still wanting someone was an outright lie. 

All the questions in Otabek’s face suddenly cleared. “He’s my friend, Yuri. That’s all.”

He cupped Yuri’s jaw with both hands, tilted his head down and kissed him. Nothing lewd, but certainly more than the typical friendly Italian greeting often seen on the streets; this was a kiss with intent. It was a declaration. And Yuri was more than willing to listen. Otabek must have seen that because he smiled gently as he met Yuri’s eyes again. He ran his hands over Yuri’s shoulders, down Yuri’s arms, then he threaded his fingers between the ones not holding Yuri’s phone. 

“Since I took your hand in Park Güell there has been no one else for me. Even long before that, some would say. But before that day, I didn’t know when— _if_ —I’d get to…have this.” Otabek dropped his gaze. Whether it was for his comfort or Yuri’s, it gave Yuri a moment to absorb the admission. It was nothing that he hadn’t already known, but to hear it put so plainly—that Otabek chose him—settled something in him even as it thrilled him. Otabek had been focusing on his thumb as he rubbed it over the back of Yuri’s hand during the pause, but when he looked up again there was a wicked glint in his eye. “And I was eighteen. You know how that is.” Otabek flashed a rueful grin. “Or will very soon.” 

Yuri groaned as reality intruded into their intimate moment. He wished he was still the right height to rest his forehead on Otabek’s shoulder. He curled over and did it anyway. “I hate surprise parties.” 

“I know,” Otabek said, petting his hair and dropping a kiss on it. “So does Victor because I told him. I was going to tell you as we were leaving so that you could glare at him on the plane ride home.” 

Yuri couldn’t help being warmed by that. Being willing to spoil a surprise party was strong evidence of true love in Yuri’s estimation. He moved in closer, wrapping his arm around Otabek for a quick squeeze before stepping back into proper public posture.

“I can introduce you to Xiao Zhan whenever you like,” Otabek said as Yuri straightened. “He’s been following the European motorcycle circuit lately. There’s this guy he’s chasing. Or is chasing him. It’s hard to tell.” Otabek’s eyes crinkled up in amusement. “But I’m told it’s fun to watch two idiots in love before they get it figured out.” 

As Otabek turned away, still holding Yuri’s hand, Yuri took a quick picture of the poster. He had taken so many pictures in Milan, kissing Otabek at every interesting building, on every scenic overlook, but this ripped poster was the one going into the album.


End file.
